


moonlight

by blkvelvets



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 22:41:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11999421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blkvelvets/pseuds/blkvelvets
Summary: yeri can't sleep. sooyoung tells her a love story.





	moonlight

it's been a long day. first there was her MC job for inkigayo, then her birthday party with the fans, then the private celebration the girls had thrown later. it's been a good day, full of laughter and joy and memories that she'll cherish forever, but sooyoung would be lying if she said that she wasn't completely exhausted. 

she's laying in her bed, the room submerged in darkness as her heavy eyelids begin to finally drift closed. finally, time to rest–

"unnie?" yeri whispers, sliding out of her bed and into sooyoung's own, slipping under the covers in one swift movement. "i can't sleep."

sooyoung groans and flips over to face the younger girl, narrowing her eyes at yeri's barely-visible shadow. "seriously? i was about to fall asleep."

"tell me a bedtime story, unnie," yeri pouts, scooting closer to sooyoung in her small bed. "please?"

"fine," sooyoung sighs, trying her best to act the part of an annoyed unnie, but her heart is beating fast in her chest and it's only getting worse, especially with yeri's close proximity. "what do you want to hear about?" 

yeri turns around and snuggles into sooyoung's front, letting the older girl be the big spoon for once. (sooyoung would die if anyone ever found out, but when she has nightmares, the only thing that can calm her down is yeri's arms around her. it's nice to switch it up once in a while.) "tell me a story about love, unnie."

sooyoung's mind goes blank and suddenly she's struggling to form sentences, something that's becoming way too common when she's around the younger girl. what is she supposed to say? (sooyoung falls in love every time yeri wakes up with sunlight shining through her hair, falls in love every time yeri texts her a selfie in the middle of the day, falls in love every time yeri sings english songs to herself in the middle of the night.) "okay," she whispers into yeri's dark brown hair. "i can tell you a love story."

"once upon a time, there was a girl named yerim living in seoul. she had the voice of an angel, and she was the most beautiful girl in the city–"

"in the entire city?" 

"yes, yeri, in the entire city. now shhh, let me tell the story," sooyoung sighs, draping an arm around the younger girl's waist. "everyone wanted her, but there was only one person who she desired."

"who?"

"i'm getting there," sooyoung whines, enjoying yeri's little giggles. "it was–"

"come on, unnie, tell me!"

"ariana grande sunbaenim," sooyoung whispers, stifling a laugh when yeri gasps in surprise. "yep, little yerim had the biggest crush on ariana grande."

"i should've known you would do this," yeri sighs, feet tangling with sooyoung's under the covers. "this is so dumb–"

"you wanted a bedtime story, you're getting a bedtime story," sooyoung says cheekily. "now, be quiet so I can continue." 

yeri groans and stops protesting, sooyoung drawing little shapes on yeri's bare shoulder with one fingers. "and, one day, the unthinkable happened. yerim got backstage passes to one of Ariana's concerts–"

"oh my god, that doesn't even make sense–"

"okay, goodnight, story's over," sooyoung huffs and turns away from yeri, facing the wall instead. if yeri didn't want to appreciate her story, she might as well just go to sleep. 

"noooo, unnie," yeri whines, scooting closer to sooyoung and wrapping her arms around the older girl's midriff. "i want to know what happens!"

yeri's definitely using her aegyo, and it should irritate her, but instead sooyoung just melts and turns back around. "okay, if you insist," she says, not able to resist yeri's beaming smile. "ariana sunbaenim fell for yerim's smile as soon as she saw her. and then she heard yerim's voice and knew she was in love. and then they got married and had three wonderful talented little girls, all named after yerim's best friend, sooyoung. the end."

(sooyoung's story isn't all made up. someone did fall for yeri's smile at first sight, and someone did fall head over heels in love after hearing her voice. to yeri's displeasure, of course, it's not ariana grande who fell so in love.) 

"your story sucks, sooyoungie," yeri sighs into sooyoung's sweater, dropping all polite pretense, the two girls now facing each other. "it was so unrealistic."

"you wanted a bedtime story. you didn't specify if it had to be good or not."

"stupid..." yeri mutters under her breath,  her voice sounding a little sleepier than before. "besides, i don't have that big of a crush on ariana grande."

"liar. we went to her concert and you cried for three days straight."

"shut up!" yeri giggles, burying her face in sooyoung's neck. "i have a much bigger crush on a different celebrity, anyway."

sooyoung feels her heart swelling with jealousy, as irrational as it is. ariana grande was one thing, but someone else? what if it was someone more accessible, like an idol, someone who could really steal yeri's heart away? "really? who?" 

yeri's head tilts up, and before she knows it, she's planted a soft kiss on sooyoung's jaw before sinking back down into the mattress. "you," she whispers, and in the dark silence of their room, it almost sounds like a confession from the rooftops. "i have the biggest embarrassing celebrity crush on you, sooyoung."

sooyoung can feel the warm blush crawling up her cheeks (is this a dream?) and, at first, she's not sure what to say. she opens her mouth to say something she's sure will get her teased for the next six months, but then yeri's soft snores fill the air and sooyoung relaxes into the weight of the younger girl leaning into her. 

"i love you," she says it anyway, whispering even though she knows yeri won't wake up. sooyoung's never been good at expressing her feelings, but yeri snuggles a little closer in her sleep, and sooyoung gets the feeling that yeri's always known anyway. 

best birthday ever, sooyoung thinks, slowly drifting off to sleep next to the girl she knows she can't live without. 

**Author's Note:**

> happy (late) 21st birthday to our Park Sooyoung, prettiest in the world <3
> 
> tumblr: @soomiii


End file.
